Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365
In 2365, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the . (Star Trek: The Next Generation) Entrants * Captain Jean-Luc Picard Entries Mission to Science Station Tango Sierra *"Captain's Log, Stardate 42073.1. There has been an outbreak of an unclassified plasma plague in the Rachelis system. We're on an emergency run to collect specimens of the deadly plague and transport them to Science Station Tango Sierra where hopefully an antidote can be produced." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We have finally arrived at 'aucdet IX where we will pick up the specimens of plasma plague for transport to Rachelis. It is only because so many lives are at stake that I'm willing to put this ship and crew at great risk. Meanwhile, Counselor Troi's pregnancy continues to progress at an astonishing rate." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. Although it's been nearly 14 hours since we arrived at 'aucdet IX, Hester Dealt has still not completed his inspection of the containment unit. The transfer will not be permitted until he is assured of zero growth during our voyage. Meanwhile, the desperate pleas from the Rachelis system continue." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We are faced with two major problems – Troi's child and the deadly cargo we're about to take on. In the hours since his birth, Troi's baby has continued his rapid growth and now appears physically and mentally to be a child of eight. Still, there is no indication as to who he is or why he is here." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. For reasons as yet unknown one of the deadly specimens of plasma plague has begun to grow." ( ) First Contact with Nagilum *"Captain's Log, Stardate 42193.6. We're on a long reach toward the Morgana Quadrant, a section of the galaxy which has yet to be visited by a manned Federation vessel. We are using the time to further detail the charts of the region." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. While exploring a strange void in space without any form of matter or energy, we have apparently moved past its outer boundary and entered it. After a brief disruption, our ship's communications have returned to normal." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. We remain, like a fly in amber, trapped in the void. We have encountered a vessel which appears to be the . All its systems are shown as functioning yet it seems devoid of life. Commander Riker is leading an away team. Hopefully, the answer lies there." *''Captain's Log, Stardate 42194.7. It is obvious that whatever we have met sees no value in our kind of lifeform. How do we fight something that both is and is not there?" ( ) Rendezvous with USS ''Victory *"Captain's Log, Stardate 42286.3. We have arrived on station at coordinates 3629 by 584 three days early for our rendezvous with the . There is nothing to do now but hold this position and wait." ( ) Passing through the Omega Sagitta system *"Captain's Log, Stardate 42402.7. We are traveling in the Omega Sagitta system, traversing between the twin planets that form the Coalition of Madena. Both worlds are populated by a humanoid race which colonized the planets two centuries ago and which now coexist under a precarious but successful treaty." *"Captain's Log, supplemental. Some of the mystery surrounding this ancient morality play we've been dragged into has been revealed. One of Captain Okona's pursuers is an outraged father with a heartfelt, if arcane, sense of righteousness." ( ) Mission to Solais V *"Captain's Log, Stardate 42477.2. The ''Enterprise has been diverted to the Ramatis star system. It seems that both sides of a bitter planetary conflict have petitioned Starfleet to transport to their world a mediator they have mutually selected. Out orders are transportation only. No interference." *"''Captain's Log, supplemental. We are monitoring increased military activity on Solais V. I fear that without Riva we will be unable to keep the Solari from destroying themselves." ( ) Mission to Gravesworld * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42437.7. We've successfully repaired the stricken liner . 46 of her people suffered injuries, mostly minor. They have been treated and supplied with the proper medicines. Our task complete, we are heading back to Gravesworld with great dispatch." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I leave Gravesworld with an empty feeling in the knowledge that our mission was unsuccessful. Whatever scientific secrets Ira Graves was about to unlock have been lost forever. Our immediate priority is to reach the nearest starbase so that Grave's assistant can get on with her life." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We've said good-bye to Karen Brianon with the hopeful feeling that her future will be a bright one. The intellect of Ira Graves has been deposited into our computer. There is knowledge, but no consciousness. The human equation has been lost." ( ) Mission to Gagarin IV * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42494.8. The ''Enterprise is bound for Star Station India to rendezvous with a Starfleet Medical courier. We've been told only that our presence is imperative. Hopefully, the mission will give me further opportunities to assess the performance of our new chief medical officer." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. We're ''en route to the Federation Research Station on Gagarin IV. The mere thought of a possible connection between the tragedy and a genetic research facility fills me with profound apprehension." ( ) Officer Exchange Program * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42506.5. We have departed from Starbase 179 and are headed for a rendezvous with the Klingon vessel [[IKS Pagh|''Pagh]]. I have informed the staff of Commander Riker's temporary assignment." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42507.8. Although our search has been extensive, we are still unable to locate the Klingon ship or any evidence of its destruction." ( ) Port call at Starbase 173 * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42523.7. We are ''en route to newly-established Starbase 173 for port call. Crew rotation is scheduled, and we will be off-loading experiment modules." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Bruce Maddox, having been thwarted by Data's abrupt resignation is now seeking a legal remedy for his woes. Captain Louvois has requested my presence at those discussions." ( ) Mission to Daled IV * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42568.8. Since Anya's powers of transformation apparently gave her the ability to escape her guards unnoticed we have sealed her quarters with a force field that will contain her no matter how small a form she make take." ( ) Mission to Iconia * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42609.1. In response to a desperate plea from my old friend Captain Donald Varley of the USS ''Yamato, I am running a grave risk by taking the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone. Varley's request was prompted by dangerous malfunctions which have been plaguing our sister ship. Perhaps with both crews working together we can eliminate the problems before our presence is detected by the Romulans." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. The ''Yamato s entire crew and their families, more than a thousand people, have been lost. Circumstances, unfortunately, permit us no pause for grief." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. As happened with our sister ship, the ''Enterprise is beginning to experience a series of system failures. So far, they are random, but I fear they could be early symptoms of what happened to the Yamato" * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. While there is little left on the surface of Iconia, we've found what appears to be a control center which seems to have remained intact." ( ) Mission to Theta VIII * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42625.4. We are entering orbit around the eighth planet of the previously unmapped Theta 116 solar system. We diverted from our scheduled course when a passing Klingon cruiser reported discovering pieces of a strange vessel in the upper atmosphere of this planet. We've come to investigate." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We remain in orbit around Theta VIII still out of contact with the away team." ( ) First Contact with Temporal Entity * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42679.2. While ''en route to the Endicor system, we have encountered a Federation shuttlecraft which seems to have appeared out of nowhere. There are no indications of where it came from, or how it got out here." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Part of the mystery has been solved. The reason there are two number 05 shuttlecrafts is because one of them is from the future. Six hours to be exact. And so, presumably, is the facsimile of me." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. I've been informed that Mr. Data has recovered the logs from the duplicate shuttlecraft. I am more than apprehensive to play back a log which will not be recorded for several hours." * 'Captain's Log, supplemental. We continue on course to Endicor. We are now less than two hours away from our rendezvous with ourselves." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have apparently intersected with something." ( ) Mission to Starbase Montgomery * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42686.4. We are ''en route to Starbase Montgomery for engineering consultations prompted by minor readout anomalies." ( ) Mission to Selcundi Drema Sector * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42695.3. We're the first manned vessel to enter the Selcundi Drema sector. Unmanned probes have recorded unusual levels of geological activity in all five planetary systems. I am hoping the ''Enterprise will find the answer to this enigma." * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42696.3. We are entering the second Selcunidi star system where acting Ensign Crusher will begin his planetary mineral survey, the results of which may help unlock the geological puzzle." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42737.3. It has been six weeks since our entrance into the Selcundi Drema sector. Each system has revealed the same disturbing geological upheavals on every planet." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42741.3. We are entering into orbit of Drema IV, the planet from which Data received the distress signal. Sensors indicate that the volcanic activity is increasing." ( ) First Contact with Borg * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42761.9. Despite Guinan's warning, I feel compelled to investigate this unexplored sector of the galaxy before heading back." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We have been attacked without provocation by an alien race which Guinan calls the Borg. It appears that we have neutralized their vessel. Commander Riker is leading an away team in an attempt to learn more about them." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We are unable to maintain the gap between the ''Enterprise and the Borg ship." ( ) Mission to Starbase 515 * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42779.1. We are en route to the Epsilon 9 sector for an astronomical survey of a new pulsar cluster. In the meantime, Ensign Crusher will be diverting to Starbase 515 for Starfleet exams." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42779.5. We have arrived at Starbase 515. I'm still quite uneasy, despite assurances that this medical procedure poses little risk." ( ) Mission to Ficus Sector * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42823.2. We are departing from Starbase 73 to investigate the source of a mysterious distress signal. Meanwhile, my security officer remains in sickbay where Dr. Pulaski is searching for the cause of his collapse." * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42827.3. Commander Riker has reached the caverns where he's making preparations for the evacuation." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. A review of stellar charts has revealed a Class M planet only half a light year from the Bringloid system. I'm proceeding on the premise that it was the destination of the colony which possessed the more sophisticated equipment." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. We are approaching the Class M planet where we hope to find the other colonists." * "Captain's Log, supplemental. Prime Minister Granger has requested an urgent meeting to discuss the future of the Mariposan colony. I've invited him to the ''Enterprise." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Commander Riker and Dr. Pulaski have returned to Mariposa with a team of ''Enterprise technicians." ( ) Mission to Pacifica * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42859.2. We are in orbit around Antede III awaiting the arrival of two dignitaries. Our mission is to escort them to a conference on planet Pacifica where they will be given the opportunity to join the Federation." ( ) Mission to Intercept IKS T'Ong * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42901.3. Despite the cloaking shields, we have located the Klingon vessel [[IKS T'Ong|''T'Ong]]. In an effort to avoid further confrontation, we are about to implement the option presented by Lieutenant Worf." ( ) Starfleet Battle Simulation * "''Captain's Log, Stardate 42923.4. Despite misgivings, I have agreed to Starfleet's request that the ''Enterprise divert to the Braslota system to take part in a war game exercise. Joining us as observer and mediator is the Zakdorn master strategist, Sirna Kolrami." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. Due to a miscalculation on my part, the ''Enterprise has been subjected to a surprise attack by the Ferengi. I find myself with little time to decide the fate of forty of my crew stranded aboard the derelict ." * "''Captain's Log, supplemental. With the transporter repaired and my crew safely back aboard, we have officially ended our first Starfleet battle simulation." ( ) Mission to Surata IV * "Captain's Log, Stardate 42976.1. During a geological survey on Surata IV, Commander Riker has become infected by an unidentified microbe. ( ) Category:Logs cs:Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 de:Logbuch der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2365